1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to support connections between two rolls wherein the roll covering of at least one roll is rotatably arranged about a fixed carrier, is journalled on the carrier via at least one support element as well as being displaceable relative to the carrier along a pressure plane of one of the rolls, and wherein each end of the carrier is received in respective support parts thereof, via at least one elongated connection part extending parallel to the pressure plane, with the connection part having portions of increased size on both ends thereof, with the portions of increased size being connected in a form-locking manner with respective recesses in the support parts in a removable manner and parallel with the roll axis.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Connections of this type are set forth in German Patent Publication DE-PS 42 02 221 and are utilized in roll arrangements for the production and treatment of material webs, particularly fiber webs or bands.
In the unloaded state or condition these connection parts are at low tension and are readily removable, for example when a roll covering or a felt band must be changed. During the loaded state of the roll arrangement however, problems can occur when the support parts move relative to each other in the axial direction, which can occur as a result of differing thermal expansions of the rolls.
In order to form the connection parts so as to permit axial movement, German Patent Publication DE-OS 42 17 560 suggests, instead of a connection part, the utilization of at least two tie rods. The splitting of the connection part into several single elements, while improving the mobility in the desired manner also produces disadvantages which entail, on one hand, a decreased manageability of the plurality of pull rods as opposed to but one connection part and, on the other hand, to localized excessive loadings of the pull rods. These disadvantages occur particularly in that the pull rods and their thickened or enlarged areas, within the recesses, at a relative displacement of the support parts become slanted which, in the thickened areas, results in edge loading as well as increased notch loading at the transition to the thickened portions.
It is thus the task or object of this invention, to further develop the support connections between two rolls wherein the roll covering of at least one roll is rotatably arranged about a fixed carrier, is journalled on the carrier via at least one support element as well as being displaceable relative to the carrier along a pressure plane of one of the rolls, and wherein each end of the carrier is received in respective support parts thereof, via at least one elongated connection part extending parallel to the pressure plane, with the connection part having portions of increased size on both ends thereof, with the portions of increased size being connected in a form-locking manner with respective recesses in the support parts in a removable manner and parallel with the roll axis, so that the support connections are movable and readily manageable in the axial direction while yet-providing, during the displacement of the support parts, relative to each other, an improved stress distribution relative to the state of the art.